Stolen Moments: Season 3
by sonicsongbird
Summary: 4th part of my Stolen Moments Set. Moments in the lives of Helen & Nikola's twins. Their continuing exploits throughout their mother's second 'lifetime'. Set during Season 3. Spoilers listed w/individual chapters. Rated T for safety. Please R&R. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the first chapter of Stolen Moments: Season 3. If you just started reading this series, may I suggest that you start with SM: Preseries and work your way up to this one. This chapter contains spoilers for S2E12&13 and S3E1 Kali Pts 1-3. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

(Private Jet, En route from New York, New York, USA to Vancouver, Canada - 2010)

"He's awake," a female voice, with a British accent, states. "Perhaps I should sedate him again."

"Why?" a male voice responds, also British, "He's of no real threat to us."

"I know that, but you must admit the whole spitting acid in people's faces is rather disgusting," the female says with distain.

The male laughs, "Well, yes it is quite nasty, but still harmless to us."

"Oh, very well," she agrees. A moment later she adds, "You may as well open your eyes, Mr. Wexford, since we already know you are awake."

Terrence Wexford slowly opens his eyes to find himself strapped into the seat of a small jet. Sitting across from him the young couple, whose discussion he just overheard, stare at him fixedly. They both have the same pale complexion, lean build, and wavy light brown hair, leading him to believe they are related somehow. The only noticeable difference between them is their eyes; the male's are a glinting steel blue, while the female's are an intensely bright blue that eerily remind him of Helen Magnus.

As he attempts to reach over to unbuckle his seatbelt, Wexford finds that he is handcuffed to the seat. He looks back to the young couple with fury, "I demand to be released immediately!"

"You're in no position to make any demands, Mr. Wexford," the young man points out.

"The two of you are aware that kidnapping is a federal offense in the United States, are you not?" Wexford asks petulantly.

"Of course, but this is not a kidnapping, Mr. Wexford," the female informs him.

Terrence lets out a sarcastic bark of laughter, "I was ambushed, drugged and wake up handcuffed in an airplane heading God only knows where, but I haven't been kidnapped? What would you call it, then?"

"You're being relocated for your safety, of course," the male answers.

"Relocated for my safety? Are you serious?" he asks incredulously.

"Very serious," the woman tells him dryly.

Terrence sneers, "I guess you think I should thank you."

"I do not need nor want anything from you," the young woman's words drip like venom from her lips, as her eyes darken, "If I had my way, we would have left you to rot in some dank alleyway. I find you to be a contemptuous, narcissistic, rapacious son of a bitch whose quest for power led to the end of so many innocent lives. Were it not for the intervention of our mother and her team, the death toll would have been much higher. Yet, instead of seeking justice for those you wronged, we were told to bring you back alive. But, she mentioned nothing about unharmed."

Suddenly, the young woman changes right before Terrence's eyes. Her nails become black talons, her teeth elongate into fangs, and her eyes turn a red so deep as to be almost black. In his fear, he pulls against his bonds frantically. Finding that a useless endeavor, he sinks as far into the seat as possible. Slowly, she brings her right hand up as if to strike.

The young man grabs hold of her wrist and growls out, "Natalija!" He then reaches over with his other hand to turn her face to him and says in a softer tone, "Natalija, please."

She closes her eyes and breathes deeply, until she is calm enough to return to her human form. Finally, she manages to utter, "Tell me I am wrong, Vladimyr. Tell me you feel any differently than I do."

"You know I cannot, sister dear," he answers, as he releases her.

"Then why are we doing this?" Natalija questions her brother.

Vladimyr glances at Terrence Wexford, before he responds, "Because Mother says he can still be of use to the Network."

"He was willing to kill her to get what he wanted," she points out.

"And I am the one that must deal with that, Natalija," Helen Magnus states from behind Terrence.

Natalija rises, "Well, forgive me for being concerned with your continued well-being, Mother." With that, she stalks towards the rear of the aircraft.

Helen sits down in the seat her daughter just vacated and greets her one-time colleague with a sly smile, "Hello, Terrence."

* * *

I know it's probably more than Terrence Wexford deserves, but I do think he might still come in handy. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, life got in the way ;-). This one contains spoilers for S3E3 Bank Job. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

(Small town in Washington, USA - 2010)

"I don't want you to think I'm complaining about spending time with the three of you, but what could have possibly brought us to this All-American small town of God-knows-where, Washington?" Alex asks sarcastically, as he looks around with contempt.

Vladimyr turns to his friend and responds, "We're about to become accessories to a bank robbery."

"It is not a bank robbery… exactly," Natalija points out. "Yes, they have guns and are holding everyone in the bank hostage, but they are not going to take any money from the bank. Therefore, it technically is not a bank robbery."

"Ok. If it's not a bank robbery, what is it?" Alex inquires in exasperation.

Helen answers, "It was supposed to be a simple ferropodus egg retrieval."

"That turned into a ferropodus hatchling retrieval," Vladimyr pipes up.

Alex's eyes go wide in shock, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but ferropodus hatchlings need a host to fully gestate."

"I would love to tell you that you are mistaken, Alex dear, but I've never lied to you before. I see no reason to start now," Natalija says. "One of the people in that bank has a living time bomb nesting in their abdomen. When it finishes gestating, it will explode out of the host and go on a feeding frenzy, killing everyone in there."

"So we're here to get the host out of the bank before the baby beastie turns this quaint little town into a horror movie set?" he questions glancing at Helen.

She shakes her head, "No. My team and 'I' can actually handle that part. There are some other things, though, that were just too convenient. Things that I believe were helped along by a couple of vampires who know what is at stake and don't mind interfering."

Natalija smiles at her brother, "I think she means us. I wonder what would give her that idea?"

"I don't know. I mean we would never 'interfere'. We might give a helping hand once in a while, but really Mother," Vladimyr states, trying to keep a straight face.

"Cheeky monkeys," their mother laughs. The twins, no longer being able to contain themselves, burst out laughing.

Alex rolls his eyes at his friends' antics, "I hate to break up this touching family moment, but don't we have some work to do? You know becoming accessories to a non-bank robbery."

"Right," Helen agrees. "Alex and Vladimyr, the two of you need to make sure that one of the salvage yard tow trucks is in the parking lot at this address," she hands Alex a slip of paper. "It's where Henry found it, when he was hiding from the police and FBI."

"What? Wait! The FBI is here already?" the older male exclaims.

Helen shakes her head, "No, not yet, but they will be here soon. Hopefully, we can do what we have to and be gone before they arrive."

"Ok," Alex replies. "Vladimyr and I are fetching a tow truck for Henry. What are you and Natalija tasked with?"

"We get to hunt a bounty hunter," Natalija blurts out excitedly.

"Natalija! A little less enthusiasm, please. The pleasure you seem to take in these kinds of missions is a bit disconcerting, at times," her mother reprimands.

Natalija looks at her mother, eyes burning with passion, "I am sorry if it upsets you, Mother, but I will not apologize for taking pleasure in serving justice to those who deserve it."

Helen's face softens, "Nor should you, Natalija. You just need to learn to temper it." Turning to face Alex, she continues, "A bounty hunter was also in the bank looking to retrieve the ferropodus egg. There was evidence that he was not working alone; someone left him a storage container with a tracking device attached to it. Yet when he needed to escape, his partner was nowhere to be found."

"So, you think that the partner didn't help, because he or she was otherwise occupied?" Alex questions.

"It does make the most sense," Vladimyr points out to him. Alex nods in agreement.

Helen smiles, "Shall we begin?"

The others groan at the well-worn phrase, before they pair off and head out on their specific assignments.

* * *

I know it's not my best work. I promise to do better next chapter. Tell me what you think, anyway. Thanks for reading. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter done. This one contains spoilers and dialog from S3E6 Animus. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy.**

**Bold italics = telepathic messages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

(Library, Old City Sanctuary - 2010)

"So I give you the best hours of my life, and this is how you repay me, huh? You teasing harlot from Camden! Talk to me!" Nikola screams at the skyscraper model in front of him.

"Nikola! Really!" Helen reprimands him.

"Oh no, it knows what I'm saying. Don't you? Yes. Precisely," he rants.

Helen is searching through the books on an upper shelf as she informs him, "You know it's been six days of this. My wine cellar's depleted and, frankly, you need a shower."

"Where would science be today, if I constantly stopped to bathe?" Nikola asks sarcastically.

_**Exactly where it currently is, Dr. Tesla, considering you have an eidetic memory and completely design all of your projects in your head before ever putting them down on paper. I do not see how stopping to bathe would have impacted your achievements in any way. **_Natalija's voice cheerfully answers in his mind.

_**So damned confounding… **_Nikola starts.

_**You need to be more careful, Dr. Tesla. You're speaking out loud. **_The young woman laughs.

"Perhaps Gregory is merely toying with us," he says to Helen to cover his, literal, slip of the tongue.

She quickly replies, "No. No, nothing my father ever did was random. There's a puzzle here. A puzzle he expects me to solve. It must be important."

_**It will become quite important, actually. **_Natalija informs him.

_**Where are you and what do you want?**_ Nikola hisses at her, as he also follows along with Helen's reasoning.

_**We're nearby and we need to get into the library.**_ She tells him.

_**Yes. Well, Helen and I are presently in the library.**_ He warns her.

_**Exactly!**_ Natalija states.

Realizing Helen has stopped speaking, he chooses to respond to her, rather than the young woman annoying him in his head, "Well, I hate to disappoint dear old Pater, but clearly this city can't exist."

"Not currently, no. Of course, it's far too large to go unnoticed," she agrees.

"No. I mean even if it did exist, it couldn't. We. It-it's architecturally impossible. We don't have the building materials or the technology available to build such an urban leviathan," Nikola lectures.

_**Your mind at work is an amazing thing to behold. **_The young woman compliments him.

_**Of course it is.**_ Nikola responds proudly.

_**You're welcome.**_ Natalija says sarcastically.

_**If I agree to help you, will you leave me be? **_He questions her in irritation.

_**Yes.**_ She replies simply.

Helen points out, "The builders of this hologram might have. Speaking of architecture. There's a mosaic on one of these buildings. Now there are subtle, but very definite similarities between the symbols on that mosaic and these ancient Sumerian cuneiforms."

"Be still my heart," Nikola says.

She gives him a small smile and continues, "The symbol for the sun. The word 'Sumer' translates as 'land of the lords of brightness'."

"A sun?" he asks.

"Mmhmm," Helen answers.

"A sun?" he repeats.

_**Yes. A sun. A star that is the center of a system revolving around it.**_ Natalija blurts into his mind.

Ignoring the young woman's outburst, Nikola carries on, "Now, I seem to recall seeing… Look on the top of that skyscraper." He makes his way over to the building, "It's the same symbol." Reaching out, he gently twists the tower holding the symbol. He is rewarded with the appearance of three spheres being projected from the tower.

"There's another one of those," Helen tells him, as she starts toward the other end of the city. "Uh… Here." She copies his earlier movement and another three spheres appear.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Nikola asks her.

Helen responds, "Progressive sequencing, like tumblers in a combination lock."

"Exactly," he agrees.

She smiles, "I think we may have just found a way in."

_**Finally! Now can you, please, help us get into the library?**_ Natalija pleads with her father.

_**Yes. Yes. Just give us a few more minutes.**_ He replies absently.

x x x x x

(Nikola Tesla's Bedroom, Old City Sanctuary - 2010)

"That went well," Vladimyr says to his sister, as she severs the connection to their father.

"Oh, yes. Swimmingly," she replies sardonically.

Her brother informs her, "He did agree to help us."

Natalija flops down on their father's bed and sighs, "You might as well get comfortable."

Vladimyr looks at her in confusion, "And why is that?"

"Because he also said he and Mother need a 'few more minutes'," she points out to him.

"Yah. So?" he questions.

His sister gives him her 'really' face and asks, "What happens when you or I use that same phrase?"

With a sigh of his own, Vladimyr sits down in the overstuffed chair near the window. He quietly reminds Natalija, "Mother did tells us that both her and Father were obsessed with the map."

"I know, but this is even beyond my level of obsessive. And I can get pretty involved in my projects." she informs her brother.

"Oh, don't I know it," he says with a big grin on his face.

Natalija tosses one of the throw pillows at him, "You don't have to so readily agree with me."

Vladimyr easily catches the pillow and chucks it back at her, "What would be the point of arguing with you when you're so sure you're right?"

"I wish you would explain that to Father," she states.

"It wouldn't do any good. I'm pretty sure that's where you get it from," he answers her cheekily.

His sister glares at him, "Really!"

"I'm just saying," he shrugs.

* * *

This 'moment' will carry over into the next chapter or two, so I will try to get them up soon rather than later. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's the next chapter as promised. This one contains spoilers for S3E6 Animus and S3E16 Awakening. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

(Library, Old City Sanctuary - 2010)

Natalija and Vladimyr push open the doors to the library only enough to allow them entrance. After stepping into the room, they quickly close the doors behind them. Both of them stand in awe at the site before them, their faces alight with astonishment and curiosity. The holographic city stretches out across the library floor, beckoning them to explore its wonders.

"Good Heavens!" Natalija breathes out.

"It's even more amazing than Mother described it," Vladimyr reverently whispers, as his eyes sweep the room not knowing where to look first.

They both take a couple of steps forward and Vladimyr reaches out towards one of the nearby buildings. He draws his hand back rapidly, when it comes in contact with a seemingly solid surface. Once again, he stretches his arm out and gently places his hand flat against the structure. He turns to his sister, face beaming like a child that just found his most treasured toy he had thought lost.

Natalija can't help but smile back at him, as he says, "Well, I guess we know why Mother and Father are so enamored with it."

She nods her head in agreement, "Yes. Speaking of Mother and Father, we should get what we need and leave quickly. There's no telling how long the two of them will be gone."

"Right," Vladimyr agrees reluctantly. "I still cannot believe Mother willingly let all of this be destroyed."

Natalija smiles wistfully at her brother, "Would you rather she allowed Afina to kill Father and possibly herself?"

Her brother looks at her a little in shock, "No! Of course not! What kind of question is that?" He runs a hand through his hair and breathes a sigh, "It's just a pity that it has to be destroyed."

"Well, if that device of yours works as well as you say it should, at least we will be able to save the database," she points to the case he is holding.

"After you," Vladimyr bows slightly and indicates the table where the map and crystal paperweight sit.

"Why thank you, brother dear. You are such a gentleman," Natalija responds as sweetly as she can and gives a little curtsy.

Her brother rolls his eyes and swats her arm lightly, "Just get going already."

The twins quickly make their way to the table. Vladimyr sets the case down gently on the table and opens it. He proceeds to remove a tablet computer and a device that resembled a glass dome resting on a large silver plate. Wires and circuit boards can be seen inside the dome. Natalija watches with pride and a bit of curiosity, as her brother connects the synchrotronic light source to his tablet via a USB cable.

"I understand how it can 'speak' to the crystal, but how is it going to save the database?" she inquires.

Vladimyr smiles at his sister, "I've modified the design so that it will also act like a network hub, I hope. In theory, it will link the crystal to the tablet."

"Allowing you to transfer a copy of the database to the tablet," Natalija concludes with a grin.

"Precisely," her brother answers. He picks up the tablet, "All ready to go."

His sister hesitantly reaches up to place her hand on his shoulder, "Are you certain this will work? The thought of blowing ourselves up is rather unpleasant."

"Mother assured me that it worked just fine for Father and herself. Don't you trust my abilities?" he teases with a wink, trying to bolster his sister's confidence.

Natalija gives a half-hearted smile, "I trust you and your abilities completely, Vlad. It's that pretty Praxian bauble over there I'm having trouble with."

Vladimyr turns to face his sister. He looks her straight in the eye, "I promise it will work, Tali. Nothing will happen to either of us. You just need to keep track of Mother and Father. I'll take care of the rest."

She takes a deep steadying breath, "Ok."

Vladimyr nods, then envelopes them both in an EM shield. As he starts typing out commands on the tablet, Natalija shifts her focus to her parents, making sure they are nowhere near the library.

* * *

I know I originally said this story arc would span two or three chapters, but it may actually span more. Blame my muse, she keeps whispering these things in my ear. Anyway, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter, finally. I apologize for the extremely long wait. I won't bore you with the details. Contains little spoilers for the story arc encompassing S3E6 through S3E11 and S3E20. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

(Vladimyr's Lab, Engineering Wing, New Sanctuary - 2010)

Helen Magnus leans against the open door to Vladimyr's lab. She watches wordlessly, as her son works to 'upgrade' the source blood shield Nikola created/will create for her. She smiles at the memory of Vladimyr's reaction to her suggestion that he could 'fix' it. He had quickly informed her that it didn't need fixing. He only had to tweak it a bit, so the shield itself wouldn't be detected by the Praxian scanners. Then he would make another one for Natalija.

Seeing him put his tools down, she clears her throat to get his attention, "I don't mean to interrupt your work…"

"You're not interrupting, Mother. What can I do for you?" Vladimyr asks.

Helen hesitates for a second, then says, "I was wondering if you had seen Natalija recently."

Her son tilts his head, "Actually, now that you mention it, I haven't seen or heard from her in hours. I spoke with her for a few minutes after you… asked us to visit Grandfather in Praxis. She was…"

"Upset?" Helen questions.

"No", Vladimyr shakes his head, "I wouldn't say she's upset."

"Then what would you say?" Helen prods him.

Her son takes a deep breath, "She's concerned about her patients." As Helen opens her mouth to speak, he holds up a hand, "It's not that she doesn't trust you and Isabelle to do the job, Mother. You must know that Natalija has the utmost faith in your abilities. It's just that she takes her commitment to her patients very seriously, as she does all things. She feels leaving for an extended period of time would do more harm than good. Make no mistake, though, she's genuinely excited about seeing Praxis and getting to meet Grandfather before… before it's too late. She just has misgivings about doing so."

"Is there anything I can do to alleviate these 'misgivings'?" Helen asks with concern.

Her son shakes his head once again, "I don't believe so, Mother. This is something Natalija will have to come to terms with on her own. I have every confidence that she'll be ready, by the time I complete her source blood shield."

Fixing him with a stern look, she inquires, "And if she's not?"

"Well, then", her son replies with a grin that reminds her so much of Nikola, "I'll just drag her along kicking and screaming."

Helen can't help but smile back, even as she shakes her head.

"Fine", Vladimyr declares with an over-exaggerated sigh, "I guess I can talk to her about it."

Helen rounds the table and places a light kiss on her son's cheek, "Thank you. Now get back to work."

He chuckles, "You're a real slave driver, you know."

"And don't you forget it, young man," his mother states as she walks out of the lab.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Until next time.


End file.
